


Going home

by Subject59731



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First fanfiction (ever), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paladins returning to Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject59731/pseuds/Subject59731
Summary: Four years had passed and none of them quite knew what they would be returning to, but the humans of voltron were taking their chances and visiting Earth for the first time since being flown into space.In other words, Lance was going home.





	Going home

Lance was now 20. It had been four years since the humans of voltron had been flown off into space, forced to fill the role of defenders of the universe. But now there was a chance for the five paladins to visit earth for a little while and they eagerly took it. Four years had passed and none of them quite knew what they would be returning to, but as the castle of lions made its descent to earth, many thoughts and possibilities were busying their racing, excited minds. Lance's mind was buzzing throughout the briefing and he almost missed the plan for the next few days. The first day would be reserved for going home and it wasn't until the third day that they would need to go back to paladin duties which would be convincing earth to make an alliance with voltron. They were to take the lion's speeders to wherever they decided to go on their first few days. Lance was going home. There has no doubt in his mind about where he was going today. 

Everyone split off to get to their speeders, eager to be back on earth. As Lance got closer to his destination his nerves almost made him want to turn back to the castle but he knew even if he didn't know how to face his family after four years, he wanted to see them and he owed them an explanation. As he approached a familiar cave he knew was a medium walking distance from his family home, Lance parked the speeder and decided to walk the rest of the way to clear his head before finally reuniting with his first home. His family. 

Lance's mind was rushing too fast and his heart matched its pace. Would they recognize him? The skin of his they once knew had turned to dust long ago, replaced with toughened skin of new scars and callouses brought on by the war. He knew he looked more like a man than the boy he was when he left for the garrison. His hair was different too. It grew out long at one point in space and had to be cut so Lance chose a new style and stayed with that. 

Ah! There it is. Home. 

Faster. Faster. He was moving faster now, worries momentarily forgotten and almost there. The low fence surrounding his house was right in front of him as he stopped. Breathe in. Breathe out. Lance opened the gate and walked calmly to the door and found the spare keys exactly where he remembered them being. The keys now in his hands were rattling. Pointing out his shaking hands. The key pushed into the lock. Breath in, and as he let his breath go he turned the key. Feeling the door unlock Lance pushed and stepped inside. 

It's hard to describe what home smells like to someone who has never been in your house, because usually that is your smell and you don't notice it, but for the first time, Lance could tell anyone exactly what it smelt like. Further pointing out that he had been away too long as he no longer smelt of his childhood home and his family. He probably smelt like the castle now and his family in voltron. 

Realizing he had just been standing inside the door taking in the air brought Lance back to reality, zoning into the foot steps approaching the door followed by a voice.  
"I thought you weren't going to be back until later." The voice was soft and playful but clearly a mature woman. Mom. It became harder to breathe as tears began to gather in Lance's eyes. Then he saw her. She looked older than last time he saw her but well. The moment she realized that the person at the door wasn't who she was expecting the older woman froze. Who was this familiar stranger at her door? "Hey Mom it's me" said Lance. Before Lance had the chance to nervously ramble, his mother rushed forward whispering "Lance..." and tugged him into a wonderful warm hug that spoke so many words. 

He didn’t want to loosen his grip but Lance knew he would have to face his family sooner or later, so he let his mother pull him away from the hug to carefully take in every detail of his face. Lance did the same and as his eyes explored every detail of his mother's familiar facial features, tears started sliding down his cheeks. The relief of finally being home, finally seeing his mother swelled in his chest and became a happiness that yearned for the comfort of her arms. Though he didn't move so that she might be able to have her moment to take in the son that was taken from her and missing for so long.  
"My baby boy is all grown up" she said through a watery smile as she too started to cry. Before any tears could slip from her chin, she buried her face in another hug. Once more Lance and his mother were joined together in a tight, emotional embrace. The contact grounding to each of them and assuring that this was real. Lance was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure if anyone will read this but if anybody does and enjoys it then leaving a comment or kudos would be really greatly appreciated. I would be happy to write more on this story if anyone wants to read it.


End file.
